


Young Blood

by Aviator39



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Slightly Psychotic, Angst, Aren't That Weird in Comparison to Cannibals, Because Vampires and Magic, Being Accepting of Odd Shit, Blood Drinking, But Not Necessarily in Order, Cannibalism, Canon Events Happen (Mostly), Crime, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Incest, Katarina and Hannibal Don't Know How to Deal with Emotions, Katarina is a Tease, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Serial Killers, She Has Issues, She looks 16, Supernatural Elements, The FBI - Freeform, The FBI Don't Know What They Don't Know, The Secret That Gets Revealed Isn't That Hannibal Is The Ripper, Things Happen Where People Don't Believe Him When He Confesses, Vampires, Violence, Witches, and damaged, and serial killers, but she has her reasons, emotional breakdowns, it's complicated - Freeform, not entirely canon compliant, oddly enough, so does hannibal, spells, the Lecter Family is extremely complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: :: To properly do penance, one must express contrition for one's sins... And perform acts to repair the damage caused by those transgressions. It is only when those acts are complete that the slate can truly be wiped clean... And amnesty gives way to a new beginning ::





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright (c) 20167by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. 
> 
> Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is a crime!
> 
> You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright.

_Lust: (n) very strong sexual desire, a passionate desire for someone; (theology) a sensual appetite regarded as sinful._

* * *

It took a considerable amount of effort to sneak into his home. He would give the intruders that.

He heard them from his bedroom as he was unbuttoning his dress shirt from the day, hands stilling on the maroon fabric. His plaid suit jacket was folded neatly on the bed, paisley patterned tie draped on top.

His shoulders were taught with annoyance as it worked its way down his spine when he heard the faint trill of a classical score from downstairs.

It was light and teasing, but familiar in a way. Unfortunately, he couldn’t place it because there was a stranger in his home. His sanctuary. And he did not invite them.

How rude…

He clenched a fist at his side and headed for the door, sock clad feet near soundless against the floorboards.

The tune was louder now – no walls to cushion the blow of the music. He was down the stairs now, turning into his office that housed polished, stained-black wood and gleaming black and white keys.

Who dared to enter his home? Who would dare to be so bold?

When he saw the cascade of dark chocolate curls and his nose tingled with the scent of burnt flesh did he pause in the doorway, slightly shocked – breath ripped from his lungs.

Because she was sitting there like she had never left, humming in time with the notes she was playing, a casual countenance masking the teasing smirk on the edges of her full lips.

“Katarina?” The name rolls of his tongue as smoothly as the tune she played.

She looked up slowly, fingers continuing to play, and she smiled.

“You should play it more often.” She tisked. “Some of the keys stick. They should more fluidly from one note to the next.” A pause. “I’m disappointed.”

Hannibal licked his lips, taking in the sight of her sitting there as if ten years hadn’t passed since he’d last seen her. “Yes, well…I’ve taken a liking to something else.” His gazed flicked to the harpsichord sitting in the opposite corner of his office. “But I see you are not out of practice.”

“Forgive me if I haven’t allowed my pedigree to slip.” Katarina smirked, standing from the piano bench in one fluid motion.

“Are you implying that my pedigree has slipped, daughter?” Hannibal countered levelly.

Katarina gave him a meaningful look. “Really, father…” She tapped a black, lacquered fingertip against her full lips, smiling. “Fraternizing with mortals, helping Jack Crawford and Will Graham solve murders.” Her bourbon brown eyes sparkled. “And then there’s the girl – Abigail Hobbes.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she cocked one hip to the right. “Tell me, is she going to be my sister. You’ve been getting sloppy.”

“I those statements are a bit of an exaggeration.” Hannibal replied evenly, feeling entirely at ease despite his dress shirt hanging open and untucked; he was still wearing his undershirt. “However, if you would permit me to ask, why did you feel the need to sneak in here like a thief on the run?”

Her expression to something akin to apprehension as she ran her fingers through the ends of her curls. “Perhaps I did not wish to walk in on you fraternizing with the lower class.” Katarina’s upper lip curled slightly. “It seems beneath you, father.” She sauntered closer. “Tales have stretched far and wide of the Hannibal Lecter that seems just shy of a killer’s trail…”

“It’s not for lack of trying.” His eyes trailed down to the splattering of blood along the left leg of her jeans; the material clung like a second skin. “I assume that is not yours.” Hannibal gestured to the blood, something uncoiling in his chest when Katarina shook her head. “You’ve killed recently.” He stated. “I hope it was no one who will attract unnecessary attention.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, possibly aimed towards him but she always seemed far away. “It wasn’t.” Katarina replied flippantly. “I would rather discuss it once I’ve had a shower…if you don't’ mind.”

“By all means.” Hannibal murmured, nose wrinkling at the scent of charred flesh that clung to her. “You’ve killed quite a few if it required you to burn them, haven’t you?” He questioned as she passed him on the way to the stairs.

Katarina looked down, suddenly reminding him of the sixteen-year-old girl she was frozen in time as. “You’re hardly one to judge, father.” She answered lowly, catching his hand in hers as she headed up the stairs. “I’ve missed you.”

Hannibal smiled softly, following her up the stairs. “I’ve missed you as well.” He murmured softly, eyes trained on his daughter’s back, watching her dark curls sway slightly.

She hummed under her breath as she glanced back at him, full lips curving in a soft smile.

“You have killed two of your kin.” He stated evenly.

Katarina turned to face him, drawing her shoulders back to appear taller compared to her father’s six-foot height. “They are not my kin. You are my kin.” She replied, her lilting accent making the words seem warm despite the lack of emotion in her voice. “Just because we are the same type of…creature…does not make us kin.”

“You’re right.” Hannibal said. “You are nothing like them.” They entered the bedroom he’d had waiting for her since the day she’d disappeared. “Will you be needing to go shopping or are your things being sent here?”

“I burned everything I left behind in Prague. Except for the bodies.” She flashed him a teasing smirk. “I’m sure the latest kills have made the headlines by now – **The Embassy Killer** **Strikes Again!** – and the like.” Katarina mused, running her gaze over the cream toned room. “I can use what I left here for now, but shopping will be necessary.” Her smile was sweet and she fluttered her lashes, earning a warm chuckle from her father.

Hannibal smiled warmly. “I shall make sure accounts are open in your name by the weekend.” He replied, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. “Until then, you may _borrow_ a few of my credit cards.” He emphasized the word borrow, lips quirking at the light sparking in her eyes.

“Thank you, Papa.” Katarina smiled as she shrugged out of her leather jacket, tossing it on the window seat before unwinding the cobalt scarf from around her neck where it joined the jacket. “The invitation to join me stands as usual.” She shook out her dark chocolate curls, hooded eyes trained on her father.

He arched an eyebrow as she strutted past him, a mischievous look in her eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head and left it in a pool of fabric on the floor, her boots followed suit. He licked his lips, watching her slide her jeans down toned legs. Clearing his throat, he swallowed as he listened to her hum above the shower spray.

Hannibal sighed softly. “Here we go again.” His hands trembled as they slipped the dress shirt off his shoulders and pulled the white undershirt over his head. He undid his belt then, stepped out of his trousers and folded them neatly before placing them on the bench at the foot of the bed.

The steam saturated his skin as he entered the spacious bathroom, pulling off his socks and underwear, letting them join his daughter’s on the slate tiled floor. The warm air was pleasing to pores parched by the winter sun and made his lungs work just a little bit harder to make breathing easy.

She was in there, under the spray, the water tinged pink.

His daughter was beautiful, even if her body was dotted with the occasional burns and scars that even her own powers couldn’t heal. Injuries dealt by her own kind, even if she refused to accept it.

The night was full of dangerous creatures after all.

He could have sworn he heard her whisper, “Finally,” when he stepped into the glass-walled shower.

Hannibal’s hands came to rest of her hips, thumbs rubbing against slick skin. “Ten years is a long time, my love.” He murmured against the skin of her shoulder as the water poured down on them from almost every direction. “I’d almost forgotten what your body felt like.”

Katarina chuckled, turning to press her face against his chest as she smiled. “I am not so naïve as to think you have not taken another.” She murmured, reaching up to trail a series of kisses along his right collar bone. “Let me guess…the lovely Doctor Alana Bloom.”

“You know sometimes I think you are too perceptive for your own good.” Hannibal stated playfully as he combed steady fingers through her soaked curls. “Does it bother you that I have taken Alana to bed with me?”

“If I wanted a therapy session Dr. Lecter, I would have made an appointment.” Katarina muttered as she stepped away from him. “And no, it doesn’t bother me.” She ran her hands through her hair. “I’m not so stupid as to assume that our relationship is monogamous.”

She pushed her hair back, letting her father drink in the sight of her naked is slightly damaged body. “Besides, Alana and I have always been friends.” Katarina paused. “If she hurts you however…I may need to remind her that I get my temper from my father.”

Hannibal nodded, gaze contemplative as he continued to stare at his daughter. “That would be a shame.” He muttered, moving closer to Katarina and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “I’ve always been rather fond of her.”

A quick tremble ran through her and Katarina wrapped her arms around him, the heat of the shower against her back.

It wasn’t electric where he touched her like it had been in the past. Instead it was comforting. It wasn’t frenzied lust. It wasn’t anything but deep and connecting. She had missed him and he had missed her. She could feel just how much in the gentle way he caressed her.

“I missed you.” He murmured, a slight hitch in his voice that had her grip tightening.

“I’ve wanted to see you for so long.” She said. “I’ve been closer than you know. But I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.” Katarina murmured. “I couldn’t let you get hurt. Not again.” She pressed a quick, passionate kiss to his lips.

Katarina pressed herself against him. “The hunters…they were too close.” She breathed, pressing open mouthed kisses against his chest. “They’ve been watching you. I killed another one in the next city over.”

“That is…unsettling.” Hannibal muttered and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Tell me – did you kill them the same way as the others?” He asked. “Don’t spare me the details.”

Katarina hummed under her breath – the opening measure of Claire De Lune as her fingers began tracing random patterns on his back. “I hunted them as any decent predator would do before isolating them – I chose the American Embassy this time. They had nowhere to go once I cast the Tomb Sealing spell.” She paused, tracing her tongue over her fangs as they emerged from her gums, playfully running them along the length of her father’s throat. “I taunted them – childish, I know, but I couldn’t help myself.” A devilish grin crossed her features. “Then I staked them.”

Her voice was husky and as Hannibal pulled back he could see the sclera of her eyes was a vivid crimson and the veins under her eyes stood out black against her olive toned skin. “After that I posed them as I usually do. Same for the one in the next city over.” Katarina grinned, her fangs gleaming as a hunger appeared in her eyes. “Unfortunately, my own spell burned me in the process as it incinerated their eyes.” She chuckled and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. “Is that enough detail for you?”

“Never.” He breathed, watching her nails draw delightful red swells down her skin that vanished almost instantly. “You wanted to FBI to know, didn’t you?” Hannibal murmured, eyes closing as she reached out to him, her grip forceful as she pushed him back against the wall. “You wanted them to know that you were back.”

Katarina laughed. “Oh, yes.” She was a hairs breath away from him, fingers trailing slowly up his chest. “I wanted them to know that I was back.” A fang nicked his skin, easily drawing blood. “I wanted them to know what was coming…”

She chuckled, easily keeping her father pinned to the shower wall as water continued to soak their bodies.

He may have been like her, but she was an Original. She was stronger, faster, more powerful in every aspect.

“I wanted them to know in the same way you taunt the FBI with you kills.” Katarina grinned. “Butchering them, but never leaving enough for them to get close.” She trailed a hand down his right arm before bringing his wrist to her mouth, dark eyes questioning as her tongue danced along her fangs. “Have you missed this? Have you missed what only I can give you?”

Hannibal’s breathing hitched, finding that words failed him. Instead, he simply nodded as Katarina watched his pupils dilate.

“And to think you could ever be satisfied with a mere mortal. However enchanting she may be.” Katarina mused as she turned the inside of her father’s wrist towards her before sinking her fangs into the delicate flesh.

His teeth chattered for a moment before he released a breath sigh, head falling back against the slick wall of the shower as pure euphoria washed over him.

Faint drops of rain raced towards the drain at their feet and Katarina moaned softly into his skin.

She hadn’t fed in weeks, saving herself for this moment, knowing it would come soon. She had danced too close to protect him, spurred by his actions – following his case as closely as the actual FBI personnel involved. They didn’t even realize how close the Chesapeake Ripper Truly was.

Hannibal could feel her fangs tugging at the soft skin of his wrist and he could almost feel the way they flexed and fed, releasing the pheromones that turned him into a pliant and willing fool.

It was a euphoric experience, her feeding off him. It was pleasure of the best kind – intoxicating, numbing and breathtaking.

Katarina smiled around her father’s wrist, watching his eyelids flutter as waves of pure pleasure washed over him. “N-Not too much.” Hannibal managed in between moans and she chuckled before pulling away, tongue laving over the two punctures to seal them.

“Thank you for that.” She murmured softly, keeping one arm secured around his waist in case he was too weakened. That would be a rather awkward situation to explain to the paramedics – a father and daughter naked in the shower together. “Sit.” Katarina instructed, guiding him over to the built-in bench. “I don’t need you passing out and cracking your skill open, even if I can heal it.”

“A good idea.” Hannibal agreed, sinking down on the marble bench behind him. “I have forgotten what that felt like.”

Katarina chuckled, a coy smile quirking her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. “You forgot what I felt like.” She murmured. “What about the rest, hmm? Do you remember what it all feels like? Or has that slipped your mind playing with these ridiculous little balls of fleeting light?”

He swallowed thickly, eyes curving to the side as she cocked her head. “God no.” He murmured, head still swimming. “How could I ever forget?”

“You seem to have forgotten quite a bit.” She chuckled. “It would not surprise me, but it would disappoint me.”

Hannibal shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the pheromone-induced haze. “I could never forget you my dear Katarina.” He murmured, gripping her hips to pull her towards him and settle her in his lap before bowing his head against her chest. “These fleeting balls of light are exactly that – fleeting. Whatever length of time they last will be nothing compared to the years we have and will share.”

“Ever the charmer.” Katarina smiled, chucking her father under the chin playfully before tilting his head up to look at her. “Can you stand? Or will you keel over and crush me under you?” She teased to which Hannibal shook his head and stood, backing them up until they were under the main shower spray again.

Hannibal grinned, claiming Katarina’s mouth in a hungry kiss – relishing in the sweet taste he had nearly forgotten. “Mine.” He growled against the sensuous length of her neck, nipping at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Katarina laughed softly in his ear and twisted around in his grip, making him almost pout as she pressed her back against his chest. His fingers flexed around her hips, pulling her back against the length of heat she bit her lip at. He couldn’t see that. He would think he had her then, which he did…partially.

“Mmm…is this how you treat Alana?” She purred, reaching back to run her fingers through his hair, delighting in the way he suckled at the slope of her shoulder.

“Leave her out of this.” He soothed, running his hands down her ribcage, kneading the flesh softly. “She was a toy.”

“Is…a toy.” Katarina corrected and rocked back against him. “I can smell her all over this house…all over you.” She growled before turning and pushing him back against the wall, his back smacking against the tiles wetly. “Do not assume this to be jealousy. If she wants to spread her legs for you, then have at it.”

With that, she stepped out of the shower, pulling a plush, dark blue towel off the rack and drying off before using a separate one to soak up the excess water from her hair.

“You didn't’ think it’d be that easy, did you?” Katarina laughed, the sound musical as it filled the bedroom.

Hannibal sighed, chest heaving as he leaned heavily against the tiled wall before switching off the water. “That was rather rude.” He stated when he joined her in the bedroom, one the towels wrapped around his waist. “I thought I raised you better than that.”

Katarina rolled her eyes as she began rummaging through the dresser drawers. Why on earth had she left so many amazing clothes behind?

“If you’re trying to intimidate me, it isn’t going to work.” She muttered as she pulled on a pair of black lace panties and a black push-up bra. “ Don’t forget which one of us has seniority.”

"Of course.” Hannibal placated as he watched her pull on a pair of skin-tight black jeans, a silver sequined top and her leather jacket. “Where exactly do you think you’re going?” He questioned, pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Katarina glanced at him. “I haven’t fed in weeks.” She stated as she slipped on her boots once more. “As nice as our little moment was – I’d have to drain you for it to be enough.” Sighing, she stood and shook out her damp curls.

Hannibal gave her a dubious look. “Try not to drop any bodies.” He said, although he knew the warning was unnecessary. Being over five hundred years old meant her hunting skills were honed to near perfection.

“Don’t worry, Papa.” Katarina grinned as she headed for the door. “I’ll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.”


End file.
